Uber Breakout II
'Uber Breakout II '''is an Adobe Flash breakout video game developed by Jacob Grahn that was released on 2005-12-20. It is a direct sequel to Uber Breakout'' released a month earlier. Gameplay Like its predecessor, Uber Breakout II is a breakout game where players use 2 paddles to bounce balls around a circular field, with the only rule being that one must be in play at all times. A new co-op mode also allows the paddles to be controlled individually. The game is split up into 13 levels, each introducing new obstacles that interfere with the ball. The first blocks feature basic hazards and can be destroy by a single hit, while later levels add more complex ones, including trapping the ball inside rocks that must be hit multiple times to be set free. Power-ups return and their effects are denoted by having either a green or red color, with their abilities ranging from providing extra points to reducing the size of the paddles. Changes Differences from the original and newly introduced features include: *Requiring at least version 8 of Flash to play. *A new minigame where players change 100 black dots to white by hovering over them. *More flashy intro and transitions between menus. *Game's title no longer continually alternates between colors. *Addition of co-op, allowing another player to control a paddle with the "Z" and "X" keys. *Players no longer receive points by merely moving the paddles. *Actual score, level number, etc. are colored red instead of the same black as their label. *Ball now has a visible smoke and fire trail. *Addition of the spin and trap blocks along with the electric ball power-up. (listed below) Blocks Power-Ups Music Main article: Songs Mobile Differences A mobile version of the game was published on Kongregate on 2010-05-16, containing multiple changes in order to suit the different hardware, including: *Removal of the minigame, multiplayer mode and version checker. *Game automatically goes full screen once players press play. *Menu and loader backgrounds are now white. *Volume slider is replaced with a sound icon. *New buttons on both sides of the field to move the paddles left or right, although using the arrow keys is still possible. *"Detail" and "Quality" options are removed and the grey boxes surrounding the other options are dropped. *Score and other trackers are moved to the top left corner to make room for the added buttons. *Limit of 2 balls on screen at a time. Trivia *This is Jiggmin's first game to feature multiplayer aspects. *The game was published on Kongregate a full year after the Newgrounds version and includes updated links to jiggmin.com. *Due to a bug within Flash, it's impossible to play the official game with Flash Player versions above 19, as the version checker only reads their first number ("3" instead of "30"), rendering it unplayable. The game can be modified to remove the check altogether, however. *The minigame background has the lighter shade of purple from the original game rather than the one seen everywhere else. External Links *Play Uber Breakout II *Full Screen Link *Play the Mobile Version *Full Screen Link Category:Games Category:Multiplayer Games Category:Games with Mobile Versions Category:2005 Games